Multiple cables, wires, flexible conduits, pipes, tubes, and conduits are often run in close proximity for television, internet, telephony, electrical power and other applications. Where the conduits, cables, pipes, tubes, and wires (referred to collectively below as “conduits”) are not affixed in place, they can be unstable, subject to damage or tangling, difficult to identify, and unsightly. Various clips have been developed over the years to address these issues by locking conduits into bundles in the clips and affixing the clips to surfaces in proximity to the conduits.
These prior clips have a variety of drawbacks including difficulty in manipulating multiple conduits into the clips and reliably locking the clips about the multiple conduits. Prior clips are also typically designed to gather the conduits into the clips before the clips are attached to proximal surfaces. This may make it difficult to maneuver the conduit-containing clips into place and to attach them to the proximal surfaces. Also, if it is necessary to open these prior clips in order to remove, add or replace conduits, the entire clip must be loosened from its mounting or removed entirely from its initial mounting on the proximal surface. Finally, prior clips may not be capable of being reliably relocked. The present conduit clip embodiments solve these problems with a structure that is economical to manufacture, can be mounted to proximal surfaces prior to gathering and locking conduits into place in the clips, is easy to use in gathering and locking about multiple conduits and affixing the conduits to proximal surfaces, and which may be readily unlocked and relocked as desired.